


A Burst of Courage

by demonofabove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, First Dates, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: Kakashi asked Iruka out on a date...And he said yes.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105
Collections: KakaIru 2019 Mini Bingo!





	A Burst of Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'first date' prompt on my bingo card!

Kakashi was all kinds of nervous. He’d asked Iruka out on a whim, when he’d suddenly had a burst of courage; and it was time to pick him up for the date – their first date, and the first date he’d ever initiated in his entire life. He thought _Iruka_ blushed easily; but every time he replayed the moment – which was nonstop since he’d asked him, he had been going red just as fast, maybe even faster. He was just glad he had a mask that hid most of his blush; though he was hoping to take it off at some point, if his nerves, and the mood allowed it.

He took a deep breath, and looked around; and when he saw Iruka’s apartment, he almost stopped dead in his tracks. His heart began to pound even faster, and the anxiety swirling in his gut churned even harder as he approached; and million thoughts raced through his head. How was he going to greet Iruka? Would it be awkward? Did he still even want to go? Kakashi really liked him, and he didn’t want to stuff anything up.

He knocked on the door, butterflies fluttering all through his chest; and he stepped back, fiddling with his hands while he waited for Iruka to come out. He called back, saying he would be out in a moment, his voice wavering a little and his footsteps seeming to speed up; and Kakashi wondered if he was just as nervous as he was.

Not even a minute later, Iruka opened the door, smiling shyly as he stepped out and greeted him; and Kakashi’s heart skipped a beat. He had always found Iruka attractive; but being all dressed up in dark jeans and a deep purple button up shirt, with drying hair let out and feathering his shoulders; and with a chain peeking beneath his collar, and his hand decorated with a dark brown and silver beaded bracelet and matching rings, he looked absolutely stunning.

Kakashi had tried dressing up a little, but his outfit felt too simple after seeing Iruka. He’d worn black jeans and a formal navy blue shirt; and his face was covered with a black face mask, and his sharingan hidden with an eye patch. And wrapped loosely around his neck was a thin, burgundy scarf wrapped around once, its ends hanging gently down his front. It wasn’t much, but he hoped it was okay for a first date.

“Wow.” Kakashi murmured. “You look good.”

Iruka’s face reddened; and he took in Kakashi’s figure, noticing the effort that had gone into the style, and how he’d even attempted to tame his hair. He looked cute, especially with the blush peeking out from beneath his mask; and Iruka was tempted to kiss his cheek, but he decided to wait… For now.

“You do, too.” He eventually replied. “Shall we go?”

“Y-Yeah.” Kakashi agreed. “Let’s head towards the village gardens. I think we’ll find a nice coffee shop around there.”

It wasn’t long before they got lost in conversation, trading Naruto stories, getting deep about the future of the village, and sharing personal hopes and dreams; and the extreme anxiety Kakashi felt at the beginning of the date was slipping away, and he was becoming bolder and more carefree. He was really enjoying himself.

“Oh, something smells good!” Iruka suddenly exclaimed.

Kakashi had to agree with him. He caught a whiff of something that made his mouth water, of something that smelled very familiar – miso soup, maybe, definitely some kind of meat, too; and he was ready to alter their plans of getting coffee together.

“How hungry are you?” he asked.

Before Iruka had a chance to answer, his stomach let out a horrendous growl, answering the question; and he turned his head away, flushing in embarrassment.

“Looks like I’m buying you lunch.” Kakashi chuckled.

“Huh? No, I can pay for my food!”

“We’re on a date, Iruka.” Kakashi hummed, gently taking his hand. “Let me treat you.”

“O-Okay, then. If you insist.” He blushed. Kakashi had been such a gentleman so far; and Iruka wondered what he had done to deserve the attention.

They followed their noses, searching for the place that was expelling that delicious aroma; and when they finally found it, for a moment, all they could do is stare in disbelief. They were at Ichiraku. Out of all the places around it could have been, they found themselves at Ichiraku. Again.

“Well, I guess old habits die hard.” Iruka stated simply, finding the situation amusing.

“Are you happy with this? We don’t have to eat here, if you’d like to try somewhere else.”

“No, this is fine – we’re already here, it smells really good; and I think Teuchi just saw us looking in, so he’s probably already preparing our order.” Iruka said, eagerly tugging Kakashi along. “We can try somewhere else next time.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened in surprise and his heart fluttered. Did he just hear that right? Was Iruka implying that he wanted to go on another date with him, when they hadn’t even finished this first one? Was he really enjoying himself as much as _he_ was?

They settled on stools at the edge of the stall, Kakashi on the left of Iruka; and Teuchi confirmed their orders, smiling in satisfaction when they wanted their usuals – miso with extra pork for Iruka, and shoyu for Kakashi. A jug of icy water and two glasses were brought out while they waited for their meal; and Kakashi took charge of pouring their drinks, suddenly feeling a little nervous again now that they weren’t walking around.

“For the handsome gentleman sitting next to me.” He winked, speaking more confidently than he felt, as he placed Iruka’s glass carefully in front of him.

“T-Thank you.” Iruka blushed.

The conversation slowed while they waited for their meals; and they sipped at their water as they drifted through airy topics, enjoying the comfortable silence that ended each of them. Iruka thought Kakashi had been incredibly cute and sweet so far; and he really liked how animated he was. Kakashi had been genuinely interested in everything he’d had to say, and was very chivalrous; and the way Kakashi was so invested in him, Iruka felt like he was the only other man in the world.

Finally, when their bowls of ramen were ready, Kakashi took his mask off to start eating; and after a couple of minutes of slurping noodles, he turned to Iruka to say something, only to find him looking away, seemingly very interested in his food. Kakashi was confused for a moment as to why he was averting his gaze, until he registered that Iruka was trying to give him privacy while he ate – a gesture that was rarely offered to him; and he smiled affectionately. He was touched that Iruka was so considerate; but it was because of this, and the fact that Kakashi trusted him, that he didn’t need to be.

“This is a date, you know.” He murmured, shifting slightly closer to him. “You’re allowed to look at me.” His carefully placed his hand over Iruka’s. _And I want you to_ , his actions said. 

Iruka’s eyes widened in surprise, and he slowly turned to Kakashi, his face getting redder with every second that passed. He had never seen the lower half of his face before, and knew the lengths he’d gone to, to hide it – he’d heard all about the times Team Seven had tried to get him to reveal it; so now that he was about to see it, that Kakashi was _inviting_ him to look, Iruka’s heart was going crazy.

When their eyes met, Iruka could not stop staring at him. He was enchanted by Kakashi’s beauty; and the rest of the world seemed to disappear before him as he took in his features. Iruka had already expected a handsome face, but it was more than just handsome; it was… perfect. Almost.

Iruka reached out, gently placing his hand on Kakashi’s cheek; and carefully ran his thumb along his chin, just below his lip. Kakashi stiffened, surprised by the sudden intimacy; and he froze in place, caught by Iruka’s soft expression. His heart was fluttering wildly; and he felt hot all over. His body was reacting to Iruka’s touch in ways he’d never felt before; and as time passed, his chin still tingled pleasantly in the aftermath of being caressed.

For a moment, they stayed like that; Iruka resting his hand on Kakashi’s cheek, and Kakashi staring at him like a stunned animal; until Iruka suddenly realised what he had done, and what he was doing. His eyes grew wide, and he quickly retracted his hand, looking away as his face became as flushed as Kakashi’s looked.

“Ah, sorry.” He mumbled shyly. “There was ramen on your chin.”

“I-It’s fine.”

The rest of their meal went by smoothly; and after Kakashi paid the bill, after successfully refusing Iruka’s contribution to it, they slowly ventured back to Iruka’s place with an unspoken agreement to take a detour through the village gardens first, neither of them quite ready for the date to end yet.

They followed a path through a small field of tulips; and Kakashi wrapped an arm around Iruka’s waist, ignoring the strong blush burning into his cheeks; and they gravitated closer together as they continued along. It was a peaceful walk, with so many colours surrounding them; and Kakashi felt comfortable and content. Holding Iruka was something he had always wanted to do; and it felt so right to have him there, relaxed and gently pressed against him.

“Look ahead.” Iruka suddenly said. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Kakashi followed his gaze; and hummed in agreement. Lined along both sides of the path they were following were large sakura trees, some also scattered behind the line up; and behind the ones on the left, there was a small, gently rippling lake. Sakura blossom season had ended; and all around the base of the trees, and floating by the edge of the lake was a sea of pink, where petals had fallen. It was a picturesque scene of serenity; and Kakashi was happy that he got to see something so stunning with Iruka.

As the path guided them through the sakura trees, a gust of wind swirled around them, stirring the trees; and sakura petals began to fall, raining down on them and sprinkling them in pink, as though celebrating their romance; and Iruka gazed at Kakashi with twinkling eyes, laughing at the sudden occurrence; and Kakashi’s heart skipped a beat. Iruka’s laugh was music to his ears; and he loved the way his entire face lit up when he grinned at him. Kakashi’s heart skipped another beat. Yeah. He was completely and utterly infatuated with Iruka.

Kakashi and Iruka looked at a few more garden displays, then it was time to go home; and before they knew it, Iruka’s apartment was in sight. It was much too soon for either of them; and when they approached, almost dragging themselves along, Kakashi opened Iruka’s gate and walked him to the door in one final display of chivalry. He was nervous again - the date had been wonderful, and he really wanted to end it with a kiss… But he wasn’t quite sure how to create the right moment to do it.

“I ah, had a really good time today.”

“Me, too.” Iruka blushed.

There was an awkward tension as Kakashi built up the courage to make his move; and Iruka stood nervously as the pressure hit him. He usually ended first dates with a hug; but that didn’t feel like enough. He wanted to give Kakashi more than that; and the way he was blushing, it looked like Kakashi wanted it, too. When they made eye contact again, Iruka’s heart fluttered wildly. A nervous, blushing Kakashi was just too cute.

“So, um, is there any chance we can do this again sometime?”

Iruka let his body do the thinking; and he closed the distance between them, gazing at Kakashi as he carefully removed his mask. He gently cupped his bare face, and tilted it at an angle; then leaned in, pressing his lips against Kakashi’s affectionately. Kakashi pressed back as an explosion of fireworks erupted inside of him; and as he got caught in the moment, his hands found their way to Iruka’s waist. After a moment, Iruka finally pulled back; and Kakashi stared at him, half dazed and needy, wanting to taste more.

“Can we do this again?” Iruka asked seductively. "What do _you_ think?"

“I don’t know.” Kakashi murmured with a smirk, gently tugging him closer. “Can you answer me again?”

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am a mod of the Kakairu Rocks forum. It's a community for all kakairu lovers aged 13+, and there is all sorts of things to see & do, from perusing member fanworks and other recs, joining in with our weekly headcanon discussions, and participating in fun, exciting events! Please [come and check us out](https://kakairu.rocks/)! We'd love to see you there!


End file.
